Weird Connections
by nanabest
Summary: What if Shuichi and Misaki were cousins, and their cousin was an author that was a mega-fan of their boyfriends' books? No crack pairings. Usagi is with Misaki and Yuki is with Shuichi. The main OC is a straight seme girl who has a straight uke boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

vampire knight

kaname kuran x zero kiryu

I sat down by Yuki who was playing with Yori's hair."Hey Zero" Yori said with her fingers interwined with Yuki's hair. I looked at her, frightening her because I didnt know I was glaring.,"Excuse" I said.I walked to the door."Wait, But Zero class is about to start you cant just leave." I stopped walking and looked at Yuki."It's okay" thats right stay strong .just until you leave"Im kind of tired im going to bed. I rather not be here then be unable to concentrate." I said that so that she wouldnt follow though when I said that,i said it with no feeling. Which probably worried her. I walked out of the classroom. I began to roam school grounds till I saw the little meadow on the school campus.I walked by a tree and slid down on the floor.I closed my eyes and finally relaxed. My eyes began to sting. I knew what was coming and I accepted it as tears flowed down like rivers. It poured and poured and I couldnt stop in no little time I was hunched over crying with my hands covering my face. Why...Why Yuki why did you have to leave me.I thought.I lifted up my head and looked straite was right in front of me almost giving me an heart attack."Kuran" I didnt I notice him there didnt flench at my growl he didnt even commit. Instead he lifted up his hand and touchedd my face."Why is this innocent silvered haired angel crying" I stared shock. did kaname just call me an angel and touch it kaname offically lost.I 's hand wiped a tear away from his eyes. Then slowly bent down a little and kissed my eye.I blinked causeing a tear to fall down. Kaname disconnected his lips from my eye."Kaname what the hell are you doin-" Kaname pressed his lips against of instanct I pushed him off."What te hell" Kaname looked at me confused." I think yuki telling you that she was going out with yori has messed with you head." I stood up."Get the hell out of you suppose to be asleep during the day." Kaname stared at me blinkly."What are you still doing here".Kaname stood up,but he didnt kaname walked up to his hand against the tree giving me no where to run."Yuki has nothing to do with this." He leaned down and kissed me. I froze in shock. was this really 's lips moved from mine and trailed down to my neck."Kaname what are-" Kaname bit down on my neck. I gasp,grabing his shirt. Somehow are bodies got closer to each other. "Kaname " I moaned in pleasure then bit my bottom lip.I disgusted my self,moaning to this mans fangs. Blood started to fall down my lip. I closed my eyes trying to calm my self down but it only resulted in me moaning fangs retracted and he removed his lips frm my arm wrapped around my waist." I want you" He said. I didnt move still trying to calm myself started to unbotton my he finally reached the last, his hand slid down and touched my member. Kaname hesitated for a moment then began to kiss my chest then he continued down to my nipple and began to suck and bite it." Zero" I heard him say.I closed my eyes moaning in pleasure."Im happy Yuki is with Yori" my eyes flung open in did he just say." Because now I get to be with you, protect you" Kaname was now staring me staite into the eye."I love you Zero.I've always have and always will" My eyes began to freely fell from my eyes."Kana..me" I wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace."I loved you too.I love you too" I pulled away a little and kissed Kaname on the mouth. Kaname leaned and kissed me more. Our bodies leaned against the ! this is right. I've always loved you but I was afraid you and me was so a Prueblood and me a Leve E.I was a hunter and I was suppose to love you were suppose to love her why are we here right now loving each other under the very tree I vowed to never betray Yuki. Why are we doing the most forbiding !Why do you love me and i love you when we were born to hate each why does your touch make me tremble.I know you know it too. This is a sin that we are doing but we wont stop.

Me and Kaname layed on the ground our finger interwined with each our leg together. Kaname arm was wrappped protectively arould I melted in to the warmth and beat of Kaname Kuran's heat."I love you .Zero" He whispered in my ears.I smiled out of instinct then said "I love you too".I smiled god my heart beat isnt the only one going insanely fast.

(Yuki pov)

I froze, I had decided to follow Zero reight after he left since something seemed off.I stared opeened mouth at the scene I just saw. not only was Zero and Kaname getting along but they were ,whispering sweet nothinsgs too eachother .And they just had sex. I started to walk over to and asked them What the hell was going on when I felt a warm hand on my wrist "Yuki let them be .they'll tell you when thier ready"I turned and looked at Yori."Plus they look to cute like that for someone to ruin it." She said smiling."Now how about we go have just as much fun as they did" She said . I felt my cheek burn."Yori!" I smilled then kissed me."Lets go Yuki"I walked thought I cant wait till they tell me how this happened.

~X~

A/N so I was really struggling on "What Is Love" so I decided too take a break and wright this and thank god now im done.

Any ways please review or eles I'll find just kidding but reveiw.

Plus sorry for the sucky sex back to wrighting "What Is Love".YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay so heres chapter 2 .

disclaimer:i do not own chapters 1 & 2. it belongs to Charlie Waffles.i do not own gravitation and junjou romantica or any of the suki because she belongs to charlie waffles.

Ch 2: Shuichi's Cousin

Some time after Suki and Usagi finished talking about Usagi's BL novels and Misaki finished cooking, Suki said that she had to leave.

Misaki looked over at Suki. "You don't have to leave so soon."

"Ah, actually I do. I have a concert to go to. Why else do you think I'm wearing this?" She smiled while pointing to her Nittle Grasper t-shirt.

Misaki looked at Usagi and saw a devilish smile on his face. Misaki began pleading with Suki. "Please stay a little longer."

Suki just blinked and left the apartment. After she closed the door she heard Misaki yell at Usagi and then moan. Suki continued walking, smirking all the way until she was outside.

Once outside, Suki got in her car and began driving. She had recently bought tickets for this night's Nittle Grasper concert and had planned on going with her boyfriend, but he was visiting relatives at the moment. So, instead, she had decided to ask her cousin, Shuichi, if he wanted to go with her. She had already known that Shuichi would say "Yes." but was surprised when he had begun bouncing up and down and all over the walls.

Now Suki was driving to Shuichi's apartment, but then she saw a black car with black-tinted windows speed past her. "Dammit! What the hell's wrong with people? Can't anyone drive properly? Jeezes!"

Suki continued driving until she came to the address Shuichi had written for where he lived. She noticed the black car that had sped past her was in front of the apartment as she parked her car. She got in the building and ran inside the elevator as it began to close. She noticed that there was someone in the elevator with her. It was a tall, blond-haired man who was wearing black sunglasses.

When the elevator reached the floor where Shuichi had said he lived on, Suki got out of the elevator, as did the blond-haired man. Since the blond-haired man was quite tall, he walked passed Suki quite easily. At some point the blond-haired man disappeared, and shortly after Suki found Shuichi's apartment.

Suki began to knock on the door, only to be greeted by a glare and mean words from the blond-haired man from the elevator. "What are you doing here?" Yuki snarled at Suki. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Suki opened her mouth to speak and then Shuichi came into view. Suki yelled through the doorway "Shu-chan! Tell this guy to let me in! He thinks I'm some kind of stalker!"

Shuichi came over to the door and gently pulled Yuki out of the way. "Yuki, this is my cousin, Suki. She's just here to get me for the Nittle Grasper concert." Shuichi then smiled sweetly.

Yuki looked surprised. "Nittle Grasper concert? I didn't know you were going to that."

"Huh? But I told you just the other day."

"What was I doing when you told me?"

"You were finishing one of your books."

"No wonder I don't remember. I hadn't slept in days. There's no way I would have remembered anything you told me."

Shuichi began crying. "Meanie!"

Suki interrupted the odd little argument. "Um, are you ready to go, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi stopped crying and began bouncing all over the place. "YES!"

Shuichi then had a thought pop in his head. "Hey, Yuki, why is it that you're home so soon? You weren't supposed to be back for a while longer."

"I drive fast. You know that."

Suki pointed and began yelling at Yuki. "You! It was you! You were that person that was driving like a maniac through the streets! You could have killed someone, driving like that!"

Yuki glared at Suki. "At least I don't drive like a turtle."

Suki glared back at Yuki and then pulled Shuichi out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Ch 3: Boyfriend

After she dragged Shuichi out of the apartment, down the hallway, and into the elevator, Suki let go of Shuichi's arm.

"Suki-chan, what's wrong?"

Suki sighed, still angry. "Your boyfriend's a total **… He is your boyfriend, right?"

Shuichi frowned. "Yeah. You know, I did tell you that he can be… difficult."

"Is he always like that?"

"Not always… but he is usually in a bad mood."

Suki shook her head. "Jeezes, I don't understand how you could love someone like that. I know I couldn't."

The elevator opened and the two walked over to Suki's car. "Suki-chan, is this a new car?"

Suki smiled for a moment. "Ah, yeah. My boyfriend got it for me last week. Do you like it?"

"Um, yeah. It's pretty. Very shiny."

"Right… just get in the car."

They got into the car and Suki began driving towards where the Nittle Grasper concert was being held.

"Hey Suki-chan, how're things going between you and your boyfriend?"

Suki's anger towards Yuki was subsiding, so rather than ignore Shuichi's question or respond rudely to him, she answered normally. "Oh, things between me and Yasashii are going well."

"Where is he right now? I thought he liked Nittle Grasper too."

"He does, but he's visiting his grandparents. His grandma's ill right now so he's helping his grandpa take care of her."

"Oh that's nice of him."

Suki smiled. "That's one of the great things about him. He's a very kind person."

Shuichi laughed. "I guess he's true to his name."

"Yes, he is."

They reached the place where the concert was being held and Suki parked the car. The two then walked inside the concert. Suki had made sure that they would be there early so they could get good seats, but even still there were already a ton of people there. Suki found their seats just as more and more people came into the concert. About a half hour later the concert began and Suki was no longer in a foul mood. Shuichi and Suki had a wonderful time listening to Ryuichi Sakuma sing and perform greatly on stage, while they sung all the songs with the crowd. Then the concert ended and Suki and Shuichi waited for everyone to leave.


End file.
